Idiot Namja!
by fxjenreew
Summary: Danee ingin mengalahkan musuh bebuyutannya sekaligus teman kecilnya! padahal Danee sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalahkan cowok itu! bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?


Yeyeyeee lalalaaaa.. yeyeyeee lalalaaaaaa..

Akhirnya author bisa buat ff lagi-_- dikarnakan waktu yang senggang, jadi author gunakan untuk membuat ff ini… author pake pairingnya, mianhaee kalau gasuka pairingnyaa;(( abisnya gatau pairingnya siapa.. hahaa .. kayaknya ini garing deeh atau engga alurnya berantakan? Pokoknya kritik dan saran silahkan klik review;) review dari kalian sangat berguna untuk authooor #eaak

WARNING :

DON'T BE SILENT READER

DON'T COPY PASTE

DON'T BASH

JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA/?

Okeee langsung aja yaaa.. cekidooooot..

Jam alarmku berbunyi. Menandakan waktu telah pagi. Kicauan burung yang merdu, hinggap di jendelaku. Aku bangun dari tidurku, mengusap-ngusap mataku dan melihat ke arah Kalender yang ada disebelah jendelaku. Ya, hari ini tanggal 23 Oktober, hari dimana nilai ulangan tengah semesterku diumumkan di mading. Dari peringkat pertama sampai akhir. Kebetulan, aku sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA Naralee. SMA yang terkenal didaerahku, siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disana tidak sembarang siswa, tapi dipilih menurut kepintarannya, juga bakatnya. Aku terpilih disana karna kepintaranku. Tapi sebenarya masih ada yang lebih pintar dariku, orang itulah yang sangat kubenci.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku mandi selama kurang lebih 45menit, kemudian aku menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada Eomma dan Adikku, Pilar Lee.. atau biasa dipanggil Pilar. Pilar kini duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP Neatherlain.

"Danee.. sini, sarapan. Eomma buatkan kamu Telur setengah matang dan Roti panggang. Ini Garam dan Merica untuk telur setengah matang itu..". jujur saja sih, aku paling gasuka makan telur setengah matang itu, rasanya pingin muntah, tapi mau gimana lagi, aku ingin mengalahkan temanku yang lebih pintar dariku, konon katanya, telur setenah matang bisa membuat kita pintar. "Unnie, mau ke sekolah atau ke undangan _sih?_ Gelangnya kurang banyak.." ejek Pilar padaku sambil tersenyum sinis padaku. "mwo? Kau sirik ya, Unyil?!" balasku pada Pilar. Iya sih, aku memakai gelang pada tanganku, jumlahnya ada 8 haha.. tapi itu emang tradisiku, aku ingin punya ciri khas diriku sendiri. Sementara itu, aku dan pilar adu mulut, eomma yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kami, ingin melerai kami.

"sudah, sudaah.. ayo cepat dimakan, rotinya cepat olesi Mentega, kalau lagi panas, itu menteganya nanti menyerap.." ucap Eomma pada kami. Aku hanya mengangguk saja sedangkan Pilar masih meraung-raung/? Padaku.

"ne, Eomma.. Appa sudah berangkat?" ucapku pada Eommaku sambil mengoles selai itu pada Rotiku. "Iya, tadi subuh.. Appamu ada dinas ke luar Kota, jadi malam ini Appa tidak pulang.." ucap ibu. Appa itu dinas atau sedang mabuk-mabukkan di klub? Asal kalian tau ya, Appaku ini seorang yang sering mabuk dan pergi ke dalam klub-klub untuk meminum-minum sama teman satu kerjanya.

Aku melihat ke arah jam yang ada di atas meja telefon. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.01. aku bergegas pergi menuju sekolah dan berpamitan pada Eomma, kecuali pada Pilar, aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku padanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"wah lihat.."

"lagi-lagi.."

"dia memang hebat yah.."

"woaa, that's very awesome!"

Kira-kira itulah kata-kata yang kudengar saat aku melihat nilai uts-ku yang ada di Mading. Aku berada di peringkat ke-2 dari seluruh kelas 3 SMA Naralee. Tentu saja, orang yang berada diperingkat pertama adalah musuh bebuyutanku, sekaligus teman kecilku, Daehyun. Aduh.. aku kurang apasih? Aku selalu belajar setiap hari, mengikuti berbagai bimbel.. arghh.. dasar Daehyun menyebalkan! Kalau saja dia tidak bersekolah disini!

"Kim Danee.. sudah 1 semester menjadi ketua Osis, tapi dia masih tetap di peringkat ke-2 berturut-turut.. hebat yah.."

Saat aku mendengar kata-kata tersebut, aku mulai sedikit bangga pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? aku mengalahkan beratus-ratus siswa disekolah ini. Biarpun hanya peringkat 2. Hee—

"_Btw, _Daehyun yang berada diperingkat ke 1 itu teman kecilmu, ya, Danee?" ucap salah satu temanku. Namanya Boram. "wah? Masa? Duh jadi iri deh.." ucap salah satu temanku juga, namanya Soyeon. "Iya emang, Daehyun memang hebat.." ucapku pada mereka dengan 'terpaksa' mengatakan itu, kenapa juga aku harus memujinya? Apa-apaan..

"Hey, kamu! Danee! Haha.. sayang sekali.. Cuma beda 0,9 saja dariku.. hahaha.." ejek Daehyun dengan puas padaku. Aku merenggut taplak meja yang ada disana, ingin sekali aku memukulnya dan menendangnya.. arggh.. bagaimana bisa aku hanya beda 0,9 sajaa?! Daehyun teman kecilku, dan juga sainganku! Bicaranya kasar, sifatnya nyebelin banget. Pokoknya bukan cowok yang bener deh! Nilainya selalu saja diatasku, padahal aku sudah berlatih dan berjuang mati-matian.. menyebalkaaan.. kapan yaa aku bisa mengalahkan cowok itu..

"Kim Danee.. sebentar.." panggil guruku padaku. Guruku menyuruh aku untuk membawakan kardus yang isinya peralatan untuk laboratorium padaku. Padahal ini sudah waktunya jam pulangg.. aissh jinjja.. tapi aku ini ketua osis. Aku harus bisa mengangkat beban seberat ini!

"Uwaaaaaa beraaat sekali…" erangku saat menggendong kardus itu. Bagaimana bisa barang-barang laboratorium seberat ini? Aduh, aku terlalu 'sok' bisa mengangkat kardus ini.. aah.. unmood sudaah.. saat aku melewati koridor, aku melihat Daehyun yang sedang dikerubungi oleh anak-anak cewek lain. Ah! Dia menatapku!

_**GREP **_

"mau dibawa kemana?" ucap Daehyun sambil merebut kardus itu dari tanganku. Aku kaget saat dia merebut kardus itu. Eh?! "Gausaaaah! Aku bisa membawa itu sendiri!" bentakku padanya, menolak bantuan darinya. Lagian siapa juga sih yang butuh bantuannya.. "Tapi ini berat banget, isinya apaan sih.." ucapnya padaku.

"Jangan! Semuanya aja kau kerjakan sendiri! Kayak orang idiot! Ba~kaa~" ejeknya padaku. Apaaa?! Aku dibilang idiot! Jelas aku tidak terima perkataanya itu! "Mwo?! Idiooot?!"

"eh.. itu Kim danee dari kelas 3-A, bukan? Dia sombong ya.. suka pamer kalau dia gabutuh bantuan dari orang lain!"

"Iya, kalau ditawarkan bantuan, dia selalu menolaknya.."

"iya, betul tuh!"

"udah jadi ketua osis, ketua kelas lagi.. egois banget sih. Kok dia bisa jadi teman kecilnya Daehyun?!"

a..aku?! sombong?! Aku benar-benar kaget saat ada yang mengatakan itu padaku. Ingin sekali aku memukul mereka.. aku mulai mengepalkan tanganku. Mukaku merah padam karna kata-kata itu. Tapi…

"Dia ini Cuma Berjuang dan berusaha! Beda dengan kalian! Yang tergantung sama orang lain!" Daehyun membelaku? Mwo? Aku membelalak mataku saat daehyun mengucapkan itu pada sekumpulan perempuan yang tadi menghinaku.i don't believe.. besupport with him..

"kamu gausah sok melindungi begitu ihh.." dengusku padanya. Lagian emang benar, aku sudah biasa mendengar itu.. "bukan gitu, aku bukan ingin melindungimu, tapi itu emang satu-satunya kelebihan yang kamu punya kan?" ejeknya padaku. Satu satunyaaa?! Jinjjaa.. namja ini menyebalkan sekaali..

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa.. aku suka kamu yang seperti itu.." ucapnya padaku. Daehyun menoleh padaku dan berkata "pacaran denganku ya?" ucapnya PADAKU! Mwooo?! Jinjjaaaa?! Apa yang dia katakan?! Uwaaa mungkin wajahku sudah semerah tomaat.. aku gaberani melihat kearahnya dengan wajah semerah ini.. uwaaaa..

"Mana mungkin! Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!" ucapku, sepertinya aku salting. Uwaaa bagaimana ini?! "hah?! Kenapa?" ucapnya sinis padaku. "habisnyaa.. aku ga pernah ngeliat kamu kayak gini.." ucapku padanya,akhirnya aku memberanikan diri melihatkan wajahku padanya yang sudah seperti tomat ini..

"oh.. heei! Hari minggu kerumahku ya! Kita belajar bareng yuk?" tawarnya padaku. Huwaaaa senyumnya mencurigakan sekaaali! "be..belajaaar? bersamamu?" ucapku terbata-bata. "gak mau?" ujarnya. Eh bukan itu yang kumaksud.. "Bukan begitu.. tapii.." ucapku padaya, aku jarang sekali begini bicaranyaa.. "Oh, berarti mau yaa?!" godanya padaku. Hei! Seenaknya saja memutuskan aku akan kesanaa! Dasaaar! "see u in Sunday!" ucapnya padaku dan tersenyum. Eh? Dia tersenyum? Makin mencurigakaan.. apa yg akan dia lakukan padaku?!

Heeeee yiihaaaa^^ selesai juga chapter 1 nya! Tbc ke chapter 2! Biasaa, cicil-cicil dululaah.. author capek ini soalnyaudah larut maalaam.. mau lanjut? Klik review minnaa~ kalau mau lanjut klik reviewnyaa'-' don't be silent readeer! See u in chapter 2! Byeeee bby:**


End file.
